Teste de Sensibilidade
by Madam Spooky
Summary: [One Shot] Botan está decidida a arrancar algumas emoções de seu insensível namorado Kurama, por mais drásticas que sejam as medidas tomadas para isso. [Kurama x Botan]


**Teste de Sensibilidade**

_Madam__ Spooky_

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Retratação: **Kurama e Botan continuam não me pertencendo. E eu acho que é melhor assim... O.o

**Nota: **Essa é uma idéia que eu tive depois de discutir pela centésima vez com a Angellore – e provavelmente milésima com a Isa – sobre o Kurama ser um insensível. É uma paródia, então não levem a sério (como se desse para levar a sério alguma coisa escrita por mim :P).

Ah, claro. É Kurama + Botan, como sempre.

**Dedicado à Pri – que faz aniversário hoje.**

Eu acho que você gostaria muito mais de um Aoshi + Misao, mas Mr. Iceberg aparentemente só colabora com você. _(sorriso amarelo :D)_ Vamos fazer de conta que essa desculpa colou.

**

* * *

**

**-**

- E então Kazuma começou a chorar, vocês acreditam? Ele é tão sensível e fofo. Eu tenho certeza de que será um grande veterinário.

Yukina sorriu com um olhar sonhador e voltou a atenção para o sorvete que já começava a derreter na grande taça de vidro em cima da mesa. Ela sempre esquecia do mundo quando estava falando de Kuwabara. Na opinião de Botan, aquilo sim era fofo, mas ela não diria isso em voz alta. Não quando Keiko já estava fitando-a com uma expressão curiosa que ela conhecia muito bem. Daqui a pouco a conversa ia chegar à vida dela e não estava nem um pouco disposta a compartilhar as histórias de seus insucessos com relação à Kurama.

- Então – sorriu tentando desviar o assunto. – Por que vocês não me contam como vão os estudos, faculdade, trabalho...

- Pela sua tentativa de mudar de assunto, estou vendo que falhou novamente naquilo que você chama de 'questão de honra' – disse Keiko. – Se eu estivesse no seu lugar já teria desistido. Kurama é um cara legal, Botan. Ele é gentil, atencioso, inteligente... Por que você quer tanto que ele seja emotivo?

A expressão sorridente de Botan se desfez e ela apoiou-se na mesa, emburrada, fazendo com que a colher desse voltas em sua própria taça de sorvete distraidamente.

- Eu não quero que ele seja emotivo – ela disse com o tom de uma criança justificando um capricho. – Só quero provar que ele não é uma máquina de luta fria e sem sentimentos!

- Mas, Botan – Yukina sorriu amavelmente –, vocês não estão juntos hoje porque ele confessou os sentimentos a você?

- Sim... – a garota suspirou. – Mas ele falou tudo com aquele sorriso de sempre. Não parecia nervoso em receber um não. Na verdade não parecia nem um pouco nervoso! E quando eu disse que me sentia da mesma forma, ele nem sequer corou!

- Ele tem uns mil anos nas costas, Botan! – disse Keiko. – Você não acha realmente que ele ia corar como um colegial porque uma garota estava dizendo que queria ser namorada dele, não é mesmo?

- Mas ele disse que nunca gostou de ninguém como gosta de mim – Botan fez beicinho. – E ele é um colegial!

- Um colegial de mil anos de idade.

Yukina riu da conclusão de Keiko e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Botan suspirou novamente, dessa vez irritada com a lembrança de todas as coisas que fez para que Kurama demonstrasse um pouco mais de sensibilidade. Como se adivinhando seus pensamentos, Keiko perguntou:

- Você já tentou de tudo mesmo sem nenhum sucesso?

- Eu acho que de tudo e um pouco mais – a garota respondeu. – Eu aluguei uma dúzia de filmes românticos com finais trágicos, mas fui eu quem acabei chorando. Sabe o que foi que ele disse? Que ninguém seria tão azarado como aqueles caras! O amor da vida deles morre e Kurama ri e os chama de azarados, francamente! Eu também o fiz ver comigo todos aqueles documentários sobre lindos filhotes de cachorros que foram abandonados e sofreram até encontrar um lar. Como não podia deixar de ser, Kurama passou o tempo todo comentando como o trabalho dos membros da sociedade protetora dos animais era organizado e especializado. Mas isso não foi pior do que quando eu perguntei o que ele faria se por acaso eu morresse. Eu esperava que ele se comovesse, me dissesse para que nunca mais repetisse isso... Sabem o que ele disse? Que me enterraria! E quando eu perguntei se era só isso ele quis saber se eu esperava que ele mantivesse meu corpo no armário! – Botan cerrou o punho e grunhiu irritada. – Claro, nós estamos brigados por causa disso.

- Então você vai desistir? – perguntou Yukina.

- Nunca! – Botan ergueu o punho cerrado. – Como eu já cansei de falar, agora é uma questão de honra!

- Mas você já tentou de tudo...

- Botan, se isso te incomoda tanto, você devia falar diretamente a ele – disse Keiko.

- Então onde estaria o desafio? – Botan sorriu perversamente e as duas amigas balançaram a cabeça de maneira vencida. – Eu não só vou fazer com que o Kurama demonstre seus sentimentos como vou vê-lo chorar de emoção nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Ela acenou alegremente e levantou-se da mesa, seguindo pela calçada na direção da casa do ruivo.

- Se for mesmo essa a última coisa que ela fará, tenho impressão de que terá uma vida bem longa – disse Yukina. – Você acha que ela vai conseguir?

- Sem chance – disse Keiko. E as duas suspiraram, voltando as suas taças de sorvete.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan bateu na entrada da casa de Kurama três vezes antes que a porta fosse aberta. Uma Shiori muito sorridente a recebeu, convidando-a a entrar. A garota sorriu e a seguiu prontamente, esperando na sala enquanto ela ia chamar pelo filho. Provavelmente ele não tinha dito nada a mãe sobre a discussão que tiveram no dia anterior. Menos mal. Seria constrangedor ter que explicar que o motivo da briga tinha sido por eles não entrarem em um consenso sobre o que Kurama devia fazer primeiro no caso dela morrer: lamentar ou livrar-se do corpo.

- Botan? – Shuuichi apareceu menos de dois minutos depois. Estava vestindo a camisa com slogan de um time americano de baseball que usava para dormir e tinha uma toalha sobre os cabelos molhados. – Eu não estava te esperando hoje. Você não tinha dito que não queria me ver nunca mais?

Insensível! Botan cerrou os dentes. Ela vinha visitá-lo com toda sua boa vontade e ele vinha com aquele tipo de detalhe sem importância e quase esquecido. Ela teve que usar de toda sua força para não sair dali furiosa, mas provar para si mesma que Kurama era tão humano quanto qualquer garoto de dezessete anos e tinha lágrimas por trás daqueles olhos gelados era bem mais importante.

- Isso quer dizer que você não queria me ver? – ela perguntou em um tom falsamente magoado. – Eu disse aquilo no calor do momento, não era sério. De qualquer maneira, se você quiser, eu vou embora.

O ruivo sorriu, largou a toalha sobre uma cadeira e se aproximou dela até abraçá-la. Ele ainda cheirava ao shampoo de erva doce e os cabelos molhados, caídos sobre os ombros, o faziam parecer ainda mais bonito do que ele parecia o resto do tempo. Kurama inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas a meio caminho Botan se lembrou do que tinha vindo fazer a afastou-se, encarando-o desafiadoramente.

- O que está fazendo? – o garoto perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

- Olhando para você – ela passou os olhos sobre ele, de cima a baixo. – Por que está vestido assim?

- Eu pensei em dormir um pouco, não consegui descansar bem ontem à noite – ele respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

- Não dormiu? – Botan sorriu esperançosamente. – Não foi porque nós discutimos e eu disse que não queria mais te ver, foi?

Ainda havia esperança. Talvez Kurama tivesse realmente se preocupado com aquilo. Se o fizesse confessar isso, podia ser que a conversa os levasse para o campo dos sentimentos escondidos e então ela o faria confessar que não podia viver sem ela, que ele estava apenas bancando o durão.

- Não se preocupe com isso – Kurama respondeu, largando-se no sofá. – Eu até já tinha esquecido. Só fiquei a noite inteira vendo a maratona Arquivo X na TV a cabo com o meu irmão. Eles pararam bem no episódio em que a Scully quase morreu pela centésima vez. Dá para acreditar em alguém tão azarada quanto ela? E o Mulder ainda se preocupa. Vamos lá, quem escapa de noventa e nove, escapa de cem.

Aquilo era inacreditável! Onde estava o garoto sensível e preocupado com os amigos que ela conheceu quando ainda era uma guia espiritual? Quem escapa de noventa e nove escapa de cem? Ele não estava falando isso por experiência própria, estava? Raios! Aquilo era enlouquecedor. Mais um pouco e ela se atiraria pela janela, só para ver se ele diria algo mais que "se está querendo se machucar, melhor usar a do primeiro andar, essa ai não vai te ajudar a quebrar nada significativo".

- Vem aqui, Botan – ele bateu com a mão no sofá, no lugar a seu lado.

A garota carranqueou. Não ia conseguir fazê-lo demonstrar nada além de ironia se não se esforçasse mais. Talvez com um pouco de estratégia... Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e deixou-o abraça-la. Não fez nenhum comentário enquanto ele beijava seu rosto, fazendo o caminho dos lábios e queixo, até chegar a seu pescoço. Quando o encontrou suficientemente distraído, começou a falar:

- Kurama, você não acha melhor parar com isso? E se a sua mãe aparecer?

- Ela não é nenhuma leiga nesse tipo de coisa. Fique tranqüila, não vai achar que eu estou te mordendo ou coisa assim – ele resmungou contra o pescoço dela.

- Mas eu não quero que ela pense que eu sou uma mulher má que quer roubar o filho dela. O filho que ela criou com tanto amor e dedicação... Isso seria cruel – Botan continuou em tom choroso.

- Você não é má e eu te digo que pode me roubar sempre que quiser.

Ele continuou o que estava fazendo e a garota mordeu o lábio inferior. Será que Kurama não se comovia com as suas preocupações? Tudo bem que aquela conversa de mãe não tinha sido muito original. Ela tinha que apelar.

- Kurama! – Botan afastou-se do ruivo, rapidamente, fazendo com que ele a encarasse com surpresa e decepção. – Sabe aquele nosso assunto de ontem?

- Assunto? – ele repetiu, parecendo confuso.

- Aquele em que nós terminamos não conseguindo concordar sobre o que fazer com meu corpo! – a garota soou irritada e respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

- Bem, sobre isso eu tenho algumas idéias... – Kurama sorriu lascivamente e Botan deu uma tapa leve na testa dele.

- Kurama! – ela fechou os olhos por um instante, irritada, quando o viu dar de ombros com sua melhor expressão inocente. – Eu não ando me sentindo bem – mentiu. – Acho que estou doente.

O ruivo a fitou preocupada e interrogativamente.

- Mas você parece tão bem...

- Mas não estou!

- O que está sentindo? – ele a segurou, muito sério, suavemente pelos braços.

- O que estou sentindo? – pense rápido, Botan, pense rápido! – Um desconforto bem aqui – ela passou a mão pelo abdômen. – Um mal estar, sabe? Às vezes parece que vou morrer de verdade...

A garota fechou os olhos dramaticamente e se preparou para ser sentir os braços do rapaz rodeá-la. Como o abraço nunca veio, ela abriu os olhos e olhou confusamente para os lados quando não viu ninguém a vista.

- Kurama?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Kurama!

Botan gritou e o ruivo apareceu correndo do interior da casa.

- Você me chamou?

- Onde você estava?

- Na cozinha.

- Eu te falo que estou morrendo e você foge para a cozinha? – ela quase gritou.

- Eu estava fazendo um chá – Kurama disse inocentemente.

- Chá? – a garota grunhiu. – Posso saber por que de todos os momentos inoportunos você escolheu esse para ficar com vontade de fazer chá?

- Mas o chá era para você... – o ruivo parecia confuso.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Botan, não foi você quem acabou de falar que estava com dor de estômago?

Ah, não. Ele não podia ser tão tapado assim. Aquilo tinha que ser brincadeira.

- Eu já estou bem!

Botan sentou-se novamente, de braços cruzados e expressão irritada. Kurama caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se, encarando-a sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Kurama – a garota usou a voz melosa que sempre fazia quando queria convencer Yusuke de que a missão de Koenma era mais importante que uma final de luta no canal a cabo do vizinho. Nenhum garoto podia resistir àquela voz. – Você me ama?

- Se eu... Botan, que pergunta é essa agora? O seu estômago...

- Dane-se o meu estômago! Responda a maldita pergunta!

- Eu... Você tem certeza de que não quer aquele chá?

Kurama deu um sorriso amarelo e Botan afundou na cadeira. Era isso, ele não gostava realmente dela. Que outra explicação poderia haver para um garoto fazer troça da morte da própria namorada e falar de chá quando ela pede esclarecimentos sobre seus sentimentos? Estava na hora de falar claramente.

- Kurama, o que você faria se eu saísse agora mesmo por aquela porta? – perguntou muito séria.

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você está apontando na direção da janela...

Kurama um, Botan zero.

- Talvez eu queira sair por aquela janela!

- Eu não recomendaria. Ontem plantei algumas das rosas favoritas da minha mãe e elas têm espinhos bem afiados.

Seria possível que ele tinha uma resposta desanimadora para tudo? Nem uma sombra de tristeza passara pelo rosto dele desde que entrara por aquela porta. Bom, se os filmes trágicos o tinham feito rir, o que ela podia esperar?

- Talvez eu queira me matar me jogando em cima de uma roseira!

- Você não vai conseguir se matar com alguns espinhos, Botan. Afinal, por que você está falando nisso? Dor de estômago... Comentários sem sentido... Andou bebendo por acaso?

Botan cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não podia ter perguntado o que ela achava ter ouvido, podia? Ela o encarou por entre os dedos. Em se tratando de Kurama, chegava a ser burrice duvidar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Botan se levantou e saiu pisando duro até a porta. Não olhou para trás nem mesmo quando o ruivo perguntou se ela queria companhia para ir para casa. O melhor era ficar bem longe dele até que o impulso de chocar sua mão fechada contra aquele belo queixo ficasse mais fácil de controlar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Keiko e Yukina ouviram a história de Botan e ficaram imóveis, encarando o rosto furioso dela com todo cuidado para não começarem a rir. Kurama realmente devia estar de brincadeira. O ladrão lendário era a pessoa mais inteligente que qualquer uma delas conhecia, ele com certeza já devia ter percebido a jogada da garota. O mais provável é que estivesse tentando faze-la desistir, vence-la pelo cansaço.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Yukina, depositando a mão sobre o ombro de Botan. – Não seria melhor desis...

- Não fale a palavra! – Botan a interrompeu. – Pode dar azar quando eu for por em prática o meu novo plano.

- Novo plano? – Keiko a fitou interrogativamente.

- Isso! – a garota sorriu. – E você, querida amiga, vai me ajudar.

- Eu vou...?

Botan abraçou Keiko, olhando para ela com sua melhor expressão de gatinho abandonado. A garota de cabelos castanhos suspirou, girando os olhos. Apoiou as costas ainda mais no banco de madeira do parque onde estavam, em uma postura derrotada. Só esperava não ter que fazer nada constrangedor.

Yukina sorriu, indulgente, e aproximou-se mais das duas enquanto Botan começa a explicar.

- Você só tem que...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Keiko não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. O fato de ela ter feito parte do clube de teatro quando estava no colégio não a tornava apta para tal encenação. Só queria saber de onde Botan tirava tantas idéias absurdas, garota teimosa. Se Kurama tivesse um ataque ou ficasse furioso ela estava isenta de culpa. Ele certamente não a responsabilizaria quando dissesse que foi cruelmente manipulada por aqueles olhinhos de filhote de gato sem lar.

Bateu na porta da casa, pedindo aos céus que não houvesse ninguém lá dentro. Para seu contragosto, o próprio Kurama atendeu mal ela encostou a mão na superfície de madeira pela segunda vez.

- Keiko? – ele perguntou, olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando mais alguém.

Era agora ou nunca. A garota fez seu melhor desempenho como garota desesperada e soltou de uma vez:

- Botan sofreu um acidente! – Kurama franziu levemente a testa, mas, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer outra reação, ela continuou: – Foi no parque. Horrível! Ela quer ver você... Precisa ir até lá! Oh, acho que não estou me sentindo bem...

Keiko apoiou-se na parede da casa e apenas assistiu como o garoto ruivo saiu correndo rua abaixo, na direção do parque, sem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de perguntar mais detalhes. Sorriu consigo mesma. Preocupado ele parecia ter ficado, mas só mesmo Botan para achar que ele se desfaria em lágrimas de emoção quando a visse sã e salva. Olhou para o relógio de pulso; àquela hora Yusuke devia estar na barraca de ramen e era bem mais seguro ir até lá e fazer hora ouvindo-o reclamar como os youkais conseguiam ser mais caloteiros que os humanos que correr o risco de ser incluída em outro daqueles planos malucos. Mais tarde passaria na casa de Kuwabara e perguntaria a Yukina o que tinha acontecido. Isso se a irmã de Hiei não tivesse dado um jeito de escapar para longe também.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Você não vai sair daqui! – disse Botan quando Yukina tentou sair de fininho pelo que devia ser a vigésima vez.

- Mas, Botan...

- Eu preciso que você testemunhe a demonstração de afeto que Kurama me dará quando perceber que eu não estou agonizando! Se eu simplesmente disser, claro que Keiko não vai acreditar!

A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça resignadamente. Se ao menos tivesse estado em um clube de teatro no colégio também – se ao menos tivesse freqüentado um colégio! –, talvez tivesse podido ficar com a parte de avisar Kurama ao invés de estar ali, esperando que o ruivo chegasse para provavelmente assistir, pela primeira vez, ele demonstrar raiva quando percebesse que fora enganado. Botan era tão teimosa que não conseguia entender que o garoto não tinha nada de bobo. De onde ela tirava a idéia de que seus planos malucos tinham alguma chance de funcionar?

- Botan!

- Ele é mesmo rápido – disse Yukina ao ver Kurama aproximar-se correndo pela calçada. Ele estava sério, mas, além disso, não demonstrava nenhuma outra emoção. A garota olhou para a amiga ao seu lado que tinha os olhos fixos no rapaz que se aproximava e aproveitou para afastar-se de fininho. Se eles fossem ter uma briga, de jeito nenhum ela presenciaria.

- Oi, Kurama – Botan acenou, fazendo aquela cara a qual Keiko se referia como 'olhar de filhote de gato sem lar'. – Você demorou!

Ele a abraçou rapidamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não sofreu nenhum acidente.

- Eu tropecei no meio fio...

- Você caiu?

- Não.

- Machucou o pé?

- Não.

- Então...

- Mas poderia ter caído, quebrado a cabeça e morrido. Isso não seria péssimo?

Ela intensificou o olhar e esperou pela reação planejada, mas, ao invés disso, Kurama apenas sentou-se no banco da praça e deu risada. A garota deixou que o queixo despencasse, incrédula com o que estava ouvindo. Por que todas as vezes em que falava sobre morrer ele ficava tão animadinho?

- Você é realmente espirituosa, Botan – Kurama disse, sorrindo.

O sorriso dele era algo raro e que ela realmente gostava de ver, mas naquele momento não ajudou a fazer com que a raiva diminuísse. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer respirar fundo, abaixar a cabeça e gritar:

- Quer saber... Nós estamos terminando por aqui!

Com isso, correu para longe sem dar a chance de o ruivo falar qualquer coisa em sua defesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- E então o cara me deu o calote. Desgraçado! Mas, claro, eu fui até lá e bati tato naquela cara que ele quase virou patê...

- Ah, que interessante.

Keiko deu um sorriso forçado na direção de Yusuke e continuou comendo o prato de ramen. Tinha chegado ali há menos de quinze minutos e já sabia o nome de todos os youkais com problemas para cumprir prazos de pagamentos dentro de Tokyo. Será que o garoto não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse lutar e explorar financeiramente os clientes? Olhou novamente para ele, agora a encarando com um sorrisinho travesso. Pensando bem, era melhor continuarem com aquela conversa, pelo menos enquanto estivessem ali.

- Botan? – Yusuke disse, franzindo o cenho.

Keiko olhou para trás e deu de cara com a ex-guia espiritual parada em frente à barraca, os braços cruzados e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Botan, vem aqui! – chamou, apontando o banco a seu lado.

A garota sorriu agradecida e sentou-se, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e resmungando qualquer coisa sobre todos os homens serem uns insensíveis.

- Eu heim, que humor é esse? – perguntou Yusuke. – Andou engolindo caroço de manga?

- Caroço de manga? Do que é que você está falando? – Botan virou-se para Keiko e começou a falar rapidamente: – O plano não deu certo! Eu tropeço na calçada, corro o risco de quebrar a cabeça e morrer e Kurama ri! Eu não quero ver aquele idiota nunca mais!

- O plano não deu certo? – Keiko repetiu com um sorriso amarelo. – Er... quando você tropeçou na calçada?

- Nunca, mas poderia ter tropeçado!

Foi a vez de Yusuke dar uma gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo, idiota? – Botan se levantou e aproximou o rosto furioso do de Yusuke. – Eu venho desabafar o meu drama e você fica ai se divertindo? Vocês homens são caso perdido! Estão sempre se defendendo!

- Também não precisa ficar nervosinha, não é? – o garoto não conseguiu evitar rir mais um pouco. – Eu só estou achando engraçada a parte do 'eu não quero ver aquele idiota nunca mais'.

- Yusuke, não precisa colocar mais lenha na fogueira... – Keiko pediu, sem muita certeza.

- Eu estou sendo realista! Ou por acaso não sabe que é a terceira vez essa semana que ela diz isso, apesar de ainda estarmos na terça?

Botan voltou a se sentar, cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço como uma criança birrenta. Talvez Yusuke estivesse certo sobre essa última parte – ok, ele estava certo! – e era ainda mais certo de que ela no dia seguinte bem cedo estaria na casa de Kurama, sorrindo para a mãe dele e fazendo uma nova tentativa de deixá-lo emocionado. Afinal, por que isso era tão importante para ela? Pelo desafio? Ela tinha certeza de que não deixaria de gostar de Kurama fosse lá do que ele fizesse piada. Se o amor tinha sobrevivido ao comentário adorável que ele fizera sobre Titanic ser um filme muito chato uma vez que o navio demorava muito a afundar...

- Botan – Yusuke disse mais pacientemente que o normal. – Por que mesmo você deixou de ser uma guia espiritual e passou a ser uma reles, normal e comum humana, sem nada de especial?

- Menos, Yusuke, menos...

- Por quê?

-... – Botan respondeu em voz baixa: – Porque eu queria ficar com o Kurama...

- E você já sabia que ele é um ser insensível que continuaria sério e indiferente mesmo que estivesse vendo você casando com George Saotome.

Botan riu.

- Muito obrigada pelo exemplo.

- Ah, disponha, como se você conseguisse coisa melhor...

- Yusuke!

- Como eu dizia antes da crítica ao meu exemplo – o garoto continuou indiferente a expressão zangada de Botan. – Ele estar sério o tempo todo não quer dizer que ele não sinta nada. Se quer vê-lo chorando, por que não acerta a cabeça dele com aquele seu remo?

- Acha mesmo que não pensei nisso? Mas o remo era a ferramenta de trabalho exclusiva das guias espirituais e... – ela riu diante do ar chocado de Keiko e dos olhos arregalados de Yusuke. – Foi uma piada.

- Botan, vai logo pedir desculpas a ele, vai – Keiko disse, voltando a concentrar-se no prato de ramen.

Acompanhou com um olhar de lado a ex-guia dar um soco de leve na cabeça de Yusuke e sair sorridente e borbulhante pela mesma direção de onde tinha aparecido. Definitivamente, ela jamais mudaria.

- Parabéns, garoto – disse a Yusuke quando se viram novamente sozinhos –, você deu um bom conselho para variar.

O garoto grunhiu.

- E quando foi que eu dei um conselho ruim?

- Quer uma lista ou só um resumo no geral?

- Por que não cala a boca e continua comendo?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan correu o mais rápido que podia até a casa de Kurama. O que ela estava pensando quando disse que estavam terminando por ali? Era bom ele não ter levado aquela afirmação a sério. Tudo bem que ainda achava irritante ele ter rido dela em um momento tão dramático como a descrição de seu acidente fictício, mas ela superaria isso. Agora o importante era falar com o garoto e esclarecer que quando disse 'nós estamos terminando por aqui', na verdade estava dizendo 'até a próxima tentativa frustrada'.

O portão estava trancado, mas saltar isso foi brincadeira de criança. Achou melhor não bater na porta, não queria ver nenhum dos familiares de Kurama antes de esclarecer as coisas com ele. Deu a volta e estava se dirigindo à porta dos fundos quando seus olhos captaram a visão de conhecidos cabelos ruivos na janela ao lado da casa, provavelmente da cozinha. Aproximou-se devagar, sem querer surpreender, mas também evitando ser vista imediatamente. Estava quase chegando ao destino quando o garoto virou o rosto em sua direção e ela viu que havia algo nos olhos dele. Por um instante ficou parada, chocada demais para continuar. Aquilo era o que parecia? Eram realmente... lágrimas?

- Oi, Botan!

Kurama passou a mão pelos olhos, secando-os, e sorriu para ela.

- Você estava chorando? – ela o encarou com uma expressão engraçada. Aquilo era inacreditável! Finalmente seus planos tinham dado resultado? Mas ela não queria ver Kurama chorando. Ele estava realmente chorando? Não era sonho? Melhor se beliscar... – Ai!

- O que está fazendo? – o ruivo perguntou, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Você estava chorando!

- Bem, eu...

- Kurama – Botan se aproximou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele. – Eu vim me desculpar. Quando eu disse que estávamos terminando...

- Você não falava sério.

- Definitivamente não – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem – o ruivo sorriu.

- De verdade?

Ele balançou a cabeça e eles trocaram um beijo rápido. Botan respirou aliviada, sem saber se devia insistir naquele assunto das lágrimas ou deixar isso para lá. Yusuke tinha razão sobre os sentimentos dela e não queria que Kurama se sentisse constrangido de nenhuma maneira. Ele, inclusive, devia gostar muito dela para não levar a sério todas as suas loucuras e permanecer junto dela apesar disso. Outro no lugar dele já a teria mandado ir passear.

- Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Nos vemos amanhã? – ela disse, acenando alegremente e já se afastando na direção do portão. Um dia ainda o faria confessar seus sentimentos com todas as letras, mas por enquanto daria um tempo nos planos. Da próxima vez, inclusive, esqueceria a parte das lágrimas de emoção. Vindo de Kurama era um tanto quanto assustador.

O ruivo assentiu, acenando de volta, e a seguiu com o olhar até a garota desaparecer de vista. Não havia ninguém por perto e ele deixou-se contemplar o espaço onde ela estivera por mais algum tempo, a face tranqüila e visivelmente feliz. A expressão, porém, não permaneceu por muito tempo, sendo substituída por uma carranca quando ele sentiu mais lágrimas deslizarem de seus olhos. Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez antes que a sensação dolorosa ficasse pior.

Kurama fechou a janela e voltou para perto da pia onde tinha largado os ingredientes da salada que ficara a seu encargo ao notar Botan passando por ali. Pegou a faca cuidadosamente entre as mãos, apertou os olhos e, com um suspiro, recomeçou o processo de picar as cebolas para o jantar.

-

-

-

**FIM**

**-**

**Moral da história: **Até o Kurama precisa trapacear em um teste uma vez na vida. :P


End file.
